


Sliding in love

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Kinda, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Sliding, Snowball Fight, White Christmas, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “Are you sure about this?”“Shiro, you’ve been to space-”“I know-”“And you’ve defeated a whole evil empire ruling the universe.”“That was withhelp-”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sliding in love

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday gift for [Kai](https://twitter.com/takashiisdying)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Are you sure about this?”

“Shiro, you’ve been to space-”

“I know-”

“And you’ve defeated a whole evil empire ruling the universe.”

“That was with _help_ -”

“And you’ve jumped from a cliff in the desert with not more protection than a pair of googles, your leather jacket and your instincts. Are you really telling me now you’re afraid of _snow_?”

Shiro chuckled, but Keith could hear how nervous he was. He could _feel_ how tense he was at the stiffness of his grip around Keith.

“I’m not afraid,” Shiro grumbled and Keith laughs, “I’m _not_.”

“Okay, big shot,” Keith teases, “then hold on tight and-”

“ _Keith_ -”

But it’s too late and Keith pushes his feet against the crushed snow beneath them.

Shiro’s grip around him goes impossibly tighter and Keith huffs out a breathless laugh, their sled tilting towards the downhill. It’s a second where Shiro feels his heart stops beating, the fear coursing through him and the adrenaline spiking up.

And then they slide down and everything is blurry and cold wind against his face and Keith’s hair flowing up and down in front of his eyes. Shiro’s stomach turns into itself by the vertigo and he’s sure someone is screaming and then realizes it’s himself. 

He hears Keith’s laugh, feels it against his hands in his chest, and Shiro’s own bubbles out of his throat with a startle, the sensation of falling and going full speed being so similar to the one he has every time he flies.

Then they’re sliding to a stop and Keith is laughing so hard he tumbles to a side, his body almost smashing against the fresh set of snow if not for Shiro’s tight arms around him, hugging him close. Shiro is still trembling from the rush, from the awe, and Keith looks over his shoulder to him, his smile bright and wide and beautiful.

“Had fun, hot shot?”

Shiro mouths, out of words, and Keith shifts on his lap, kissing his nose and passing his hands through Shiro’s hair. Shiro realizes he lost his hat along the way.

“Wow,” he breathes, and Keith goes into another fit of giggles, hiding his face on the crook of Shiro’s neck, “What?”

“You’re such a _coward_ ,” Keith laughs, his breath hot against Shiro’s scarf.

Shiro huffs, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever, brat,” he scoffs, shoving him playfully, “Shut up.”

Keith pulls away then, nose wrinkling and sharp smirk on his lips.

“Make me.”

Shiro pushes him down in the snow, Keith’s laughs increasing when Shiro attempts to bury him in snow, and then Keith pulls him down too.

“Shut up,” Shiro murmurs, smile on his mouth despite the way his clothes are getting cold and damp.

“Make me,” Keith repeats just before Shiro kisses him, eyes fluttering close and hands holding his face.

Shiro pulls away, smiling down at him, and Keith’s blush is almost purple on his cheeks.

“Okay, you win,” Keith concedes, and pulls him down again, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
